poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is the main protagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. He is a nine-foot-tall, 643-pound villain who is tired of being the bad guy and the outcast, so he decides to change his life for the better by deciding to be the good guy by trying to get a medal so he would be loved and respected just like Fix-It Felix. He also becomes friends with Vanellope von Schweetz, who, like him, is also an outcast due to not being allowed to race because she's a glitch, but then he realizes that's only because she was "cursed" by Turbo, the main character of an unplugged game who masqueraded as her king. Trivia *He is voiced by John C. Reilly, who later voiced Eddie from Sing. *Ralph will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Ralph will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Woody, Buzz, Barney the Dinosaur, Chip and Dale, and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Bill, Aldo, Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Elmo, Bear, Garfield, Chloe King, and their friends in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Wallace and Gromit in ''Wallace and Gromit's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph''. *Ralph will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Ralph will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Frankie and the gang in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will join Barney's Adventures Team in a future project, where he'll reunite with Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and the others. *Ralph will meet the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Meets Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers (2012). *Ralph will make his guest starring appearnce in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version) and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *Up until the 'Pink Diamond' plot twist of Steven Universe, it would have been possible to make Rose Quartz Ralph's sister in these adventures making Steven his nephew, but now it's impossible. Well, right now it is. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrestlers Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Narrators Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hiccup's Adventures members‎ Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Videogame Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Heroic characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bond Creators Category:In-Love Characters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure team Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:The Messiah Category:False Antagonist Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Misfits Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Titular Heroes Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Heroic Creations Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Gentle Giants Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies